The Number
by ZagZig
Summary: After three years, Mayu decides to give Bando a call to explain to him her new problem that involves him. Bando and Mayu Pairing.


**The Number**

**Bando (Bandou) and Mayu**

**Love Story #1**

**Please be aware that this is NOT AU [Alternate Universe] and is deeply/purely based on the Anime series.**

**Ages have been altered to make more sense.**

**Also, I do NOT accept childish reviews. If you have something negative to say, and do not know how to say it constructively, do not waste your time reviewing.**

**Enjoy.**

"Who's the guy?"

She already knew who the voice belonged to. For it was fierce, firm, deep and masculine. Since the day she heard him speak, she knew his voice would forever be stuck in her memory. Sometimes, she wished she had never helped him. He was cruel, rude, and demanding. A person like that deserved the torture he was given that night. Looking up, she took note that he hadn't changed much in appearance. The last time she saw him was three years ago, when she had just turned fourteen. His hair was still short, and he still wore those sun glasses. His cheek bones were very masculine along with his broad shoulders. He really did resemble a strongly built solider.

"What if it's not a guy?" she asked, as he took a seat on the step of the stairs right next to her.

Her still short (slightly longer) brown hair reached her shoulders. Her bangs swayed softly in the slight breeze given by each casting wave of the ocean to the shore. The sun was just setting, which meant she didn't have much time to explain her problem to the fierce man sitting beside her.

"Then I'll kill the bitch either way," he spoke, determination just seeping through his teeth.

Violence was some kind of medicine to him, she supposed. Whenever she would see him on the streets of town, it was usually because of something violent that had happened. And no matter what, he was always the first one on the scene—gun in hand.

"Well," she begin to explain her problem, "I called your number not because someone has been picking on me, but for a different reason,"

She gulped loudly. Her stomach began to twist in all kinds of knots. She feared that he'd yell in her face because he came all the way down here to be given someone to kill but turned out that wasn't her problem. She knew he'd be disappointed and angry. If he was, she was scared that he'd take it out on her. Just as he did to her when he was toyed with the last time she saw him.

"What's the reason?" he asked, surprising her. A small visible blush crept on to her cheeks, causing her to hide her smile behind her hand.

Making her problem understandable to him wasn't easy. They had only met twice. Once when she saved him; the next when she had given him an identity of the girl he had been sent to look for. Not that those encounters were the problem but more the cause of her problem. It was because of those small (crucial and violent) moments she spent with him, she seemed to be growing slightly infatuated with him. And being seventeen wasn't helping.

"My trouble is..," she sighed heavily, "boy trouble,"

Before she could turn to look at his reaction, she **felt it**. A hard smack to the face made her loose balance and tumble right down the steps. She landed roughly on the hard sand below. She could hear him climb down the stairs with ease. Her small grunts of pain made him climb down the stairs slower, almost enjoying her pain.

"You called me to insult me?" he scowled, grabbing the back of her tan jacket and lifting her up from the ground.

"How did I insult you?" she muttered out, her bottom lip scratched and bleeding.

"You want me to help you with _boy trouble_?" he inhaled sharply, his eye brows narrowing in anger, "Do you take me as some kind of _sissy-boy_?"

She winced at his shout, shutting her eyes tightly. Maybe her label for her troubles was too blunt, and he took it the wrong way because of it.

"That's not what I meant!" by now, she was crying. Both because of pain—and fear.

"Then what did you mean?" Bando asked, dropping Mayu to the sandy ground below.

She struggled to get up, for Bando taking too long. He grabbed her by the arm tightly, raising her to her feet. She tried balancing on her own, gripping to Bando's brown coat securely. Accidently, she slipped on a smooth rock beneath her feet which caused Bando to grab on to both of her arms and lift her upwards. The space between them tightened because of it, and their noses were mere inches away. Behind those tinted sun glasses, Mayu could feel the angry glare piercing her skin. Once more, she felt her cheeks burn with a burn that made her heart soar.

"You're my trouble," was all she could whisper against the closeness of his lips to hers.

She wondered if he despised how close they were.

"How am I your trouble? We haven't spoken to each other in over three years, twat," his upper lip twitched in confusion.

She noticed that he still held her close to him. If only he knew how much she was trying to hold herself back from reaching up and claiming his lips to her own.

"I guess..,' she could feel him pressing herself against his chest, almost silently asking her to make a move.

And she always thought he was more of a man.

I just think I like you," with that, Bando pressed his lips harshly upon hers.

Mayu winced from the slight pain from the rough kiss. At least he calmed her cravings. Hopefully, he'd calm the rest of them.

"You're a minor," was his only response after their lustful kiss.

"I know," she replied, looking down below, now ashamed of her actions.

It was true, she was underage. He was almost thirty. The thought of a relationship with him made her shudder inside. But that shudder felt good. And she never wanted it to end. Little did she know that Bando felt the exact same way.

"Keep my number, will ya?" he set her on her feet, removing his sun glasses before walking up the steps and into a black car as it sped away.

She sighed dreamily, giggling to herself. _And she always thought he was more of a man._

**I believe this is the second story for this couple. If you would like for me to upload more, just say so in your review, and I will be glad to.**

**Constructive Criticism **_**only.**_


End file.
